Divergent Fallouts
by circus-freak-writer
Summary: This is after the simulation attack and war and everything happened but instead of Tris taking Caleb's place it is actually Caleb who goes through with the original plan and he successfully sets off the memory serum but is killed by the death serum.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:**_****I do not own Divergent nor do I own any legal rights to the characters in the Divergent series; I only own my personal ideas and twist on the story. This is after Allegiant but Caleb dies instead of Tris, the memory serum is successful. Enjoy!

_Tris_: He did it. He really went through with it. He put on the suit, broke in, and set off the code. It worked, but at what cost? I lost what was left of my family and the last person I could look at to remember my parents without glancing in a mirror. I still can't look in the mirror. It's been a week since our attack plan went through and all the people of the Compound are still regaining their memory slowly. They can go through the motions of eating, breathing, sleeping, talking, walking, etc – the basics. However they didn't remember 'genetic purity', 'genetic damage', or even the experiments they fought so hard to keep. The experiments they killed to keep.

Tobias and Cara are heading up the job of teaching everyone the new ways. Instead of telling them that GD's and GP's were what caused their memory loss we explained a freak accident in the weapons lab caused the memory serum's experimental aerosol form to be released. Those of us who still had our memories had been out inspecting the Fringe when everything happened and came back to find the wreckage of the _'accident'. _Christina and I have been busying ourselves with setting up the evidence people needed to see and disposing of whatever discriminated against our claims. Tobias and I had moved out of the hotel we were first placed in and relocated to an apartment building together. Tonight was the first night we would have truly alone since we ran away from Chicago. I was excited to finally be with him somewhere that wasn't a hallway or a janitorial closet. Though I would always remember the closet, I just wished I hadn't changed my mind. I'll make it right tonight.

_Tobias: _"No. Genetic Damage wasn't originally a problem. Scientists wanted to eradicate violence so they started to mess around with human genes and caused all of this. Those experiments were backed up by half the population but those who opposed the testing stopped at no cost to protest, rebel, and try to end the 'purification'. OK?" _Dear God in Heaven maybe if I took memory serum I could be this obliviously happy._ I walked out of the room after they all nodded to the same question for the thousandths time. Usually I had more sympathy for the people of the Compound but today was different. Today Tris and I would finally have the chance to be alone to talk and spend time together alone…or whatever else we wanted to do alone. The serum had better start wearing off soon before I just give up on all of this. Cara comes out behind me making sure everyone knew where they were going, smiling and nodding at every dumb comment they had asked every day for a full week. Cara waves and grins at the last man to walk away – Danny I think his name was – then she turns to me and her grin turns into an arrogant smirk. We had been here for how long and there are times the Dauntless side of me wanted to punch the Erudite side of her. _I guess part of us will always be from the experiment._

"What Cara? What is _that _smile for?" I ask rolling my eyes.

"Tonight's the big night right? Is Tris as excited as you or is this just your male hormones?" She mocks, giggling like a small child talking about 'cooties'.

"Well, yes, we are both excited to not have to share a room with a dozen other people. Not to mention the bad memories that place holds. Yea, Cara, we're both itching to leave." I snap back. I can't help but think back to reading the note from Nita, watching Tris' eyes as I told her I had met with Nita late at night, the desperation I felt as I tried to explain it wasn't what she thought, relief she came with me to see that evil Bitch and the tears that sting my eyes every single time I glance at Uriah's empty bed. Getting out of that room is going to be one of the best things that happens to me since we came here.

"Easy there, tiger! I was only playing. I understand how you feel that place has bad memories for all of us. Sadly it isn't just that room either…" her eyes gloss over for a moment. I imagine her looking back on the time she had to spend with Tris before she had forgiven her. How she had to spend her days and nights in the same rooms and halls her brother had roamed with Tris before the simulation that forced her to shoot one of her best friends and other best friends boyfriend. Hell that was a complicated time. She shakes her head quickly and looks at me again, the smirk returns to her face. "If you find the time, tell Tris I said good luck," she winks and walks away before I can reply. I hate the Erudite. I start to work my way toward the hotel room for the last time when I see Tris turn the corner. I beam brightly, realizing that, sadly, Cara was right. Tonight was going to be an amazing night for me and her for more than the fact of escaping memories. If the smile I see on her face is anything like mine, we must both look like maniacs; if her thoughts are anything like mine right now, she doesn't care. Her beautiful hair starts to swing in her tight pony tail – exactly as it did the first day of training when I pressed my hand into her stomach and she flinched (I laugh, _I still don't think she knows I saw that)_ – as begins to run towards me. I quickly turn my leisurely pace to match her strong, steady, and fast strides. We collide somewhere in the middle of the hallway. I pick her up press my mouth to hers. She giggles and breaks the serious moment I was trying to create. I set her down again on her own two feet, I sigh dramatically.

"I was _trying _to make that a movie-like moment. You could've played your part a bit better," I scoff and turn, pretending to be offended by her actions when in reality I couldn't care less what she did to me really.

"I –" she stops and starts to laugh again. "I'll try and to better next time," she promises, I mock seriousness on her voice and face.

"It honestly doesn't matter what I try and do as long as it makes you happy. Your laugh is worth almost anything in the world to me," I stare into her eyes but she suddenly stiffens. I think about what I said.

That stops me. _'Worth almost anything in the world…' That's what Caleb said. That's what he wanted more than anything, his sister's forgiveness. _"I'm so sorry Tris. I'm an idiot" I look away, if I return her gaze now I wouldn't be able to face her again for awhile. Neither one of us would want that no matter how dumb I had just been. Her grip on my hands relaxes as she pushes away her thoughts. Then she squeezes my hands tighter than before.

"Relax. It isn't like you were trying to ruin anything. I don't expect you to process every word that comes out of your moth like a Condor," she winks. My stony look fades and a smile plays on my lips but I try to contain it. Tris attempting to wink may just be the funniest thing I have seen in a long time. I start to laugh slightly and she smacks my chest.

"What?!" She demands with a fake anger. I try to show her what her wink looked like but we both end up laughing too hard.

_**~Please no hate. **__This is my first fanfic to publish so obviously it isn't great. Constructive criticism is welcome but don't be an ass about it please. PM or review thoughts or suggestions too. Follow and Favorite maybe? Thanks!_:*


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Long chapter today! I wanted to end of a cliff hanger so I stretched it out. Also, I have a lot written on my computer so for awhile I'll probably be uploading once/twice a day unless something comes up. Lastly, I am doing several POVs and I know that the separation of character personalities might run together. If you have any tips on that let me know! Enjoy! :)_**

**_~I do not own Divergent, no copyright infringement intended- blah, blah, blah~_**

_Tris: _"Fine I can't wink. We'll find another way to communicate," I say grinning up at him. I try to convey my feelings and excitement with my eyes but I can't tell whether or not he sees it let alone understands it. He smiles widely like a child given money to spend at a toy store. He scoops up me easily with one arm.

"OFF TO THE CHAMBERS!" He yells – that dispels my doubts. He definitely got what I was trying to show. I laugh uncontrollably; it feels nice to laugh again without having to force it. I didn't have to laugh, didn't need to smile – I wanted to. For the past week I had made myself smile, laugh, and carry on. Now it came naturally again. _Here's to hoping I can smile more tonight…_

I giggle at myself and shake the thought from my head. My brother just died for me and I should be sad. Not laughing and wanting to kiss my boyfriend. I take my hand from my chin and just go limp in his arms, he stops. He turns a corner I recognize as leading to a dead end. Stopping near the far wall and sitting me down, he drops to the floor next to me. "Thinking about him?" I nod my head. It's nice to realize he knows me well enough to understand my thoughts with just a simple act on my part. "Feeling guilt for being happy?" He questions. I solemnly reply with another small head nod. "Tris…he died so you would be okay again. He didn't _want _you to be upset anymore. He sacrificed himself so you would forgive him and move on and be happy again. Does that make sense?" It does. I don't respond this time. Out of the corner of my eye I see him scratch his neck, and then wrap his arms around me. I breathe in his familiar scent and rest my head on his shoulder. I kiss his neck; I feel goose bumps rise on his skin and his body tenses slightly like it always does when he is trying to control himself. For once in a very long time I am glad he contains himself. This time I can be the brave – the happy – one that kisses him first. I sit up and his arms fall from my shoulders to my waist, an innocent hug between friends in other circumstances. This was not those circumstances. I turn and face him as I kiss his cheek and place my hands on the side of his face. I pull back slowly, only far enough away to see his eyes.

The grin I see him wear so easily only around me comes up again; I can't help but kiss him again, momentarily forgetting that we were not in our new apartment just yet. His hands come from resting behind me to grabbing my hips and I move my hands to wrap around his neck and bury my fingers in his short hair. At that moment it solidifies. Tobias is right. Caleb loved me and he sacrificed himself so I would forgive him and so I could once again feel like I wasn't being crushed. For the first time since I saw Caleb come into the room in Erudite headquarters I finally feel truly whole once more and I'm OK with it. Tobias' lips part slightly against mine and his tongue slowly presses against my lips so he makes sure I'm alright with what he's doing. I am. I open my mouth against his and tighten my hands in his hair. He sighs against my lips and his fingers twitch, switching from above my shirt, to the exact same spot only without the fabric between our skin.

"YES! That's how you celebrate a new apartment WHEW!" I jump and sit back again; twisting so I sit on the carpet normally once more. I see Christina laughing at the end of the hallway approaching us and look to the side to see Tobias' face redden – I'm sure I appear the same way – I look Christina in the eye and start to laugh, soon she sits next to me and the three of us are laughing together. "I…I ca – I came to tell you that you guys have to move your stuff before they can clear out the hotel room totally. Though I must say I didn't expect to find you _here" _she giggles. I smack her in the arm playfully as Tobias pulls me up with him; I don't remember grabbing his hand. Christina hops up and we walk towards the room for the last time

Tobias: After Christina caught Tris and me the three of us walk towards the hotel - hopefully for the last time. My hands in Tris', now a comforting and familiar feeling; Christina's arm is linked in her's I finally see the Tris from training again. Truly happy with no strings attached. I smile.

"What are you grinning about _lover boy?" _Christina asks with a fake swoon added for sarcastic flare. Tris laughs and I can feel it in my chest, it spreads through me like a strong sip of alcohol; luckily unlike a drink I feel nothing more. I flinch, thinking of the last time I was drunk around Tris – _"You look good, Tris." – _I shake the memory from my head. I probably looked like a total ass.

"I'm _grinning _because I won't have to share a room with _you _anymore," I say (only half joking). I lean across Tris and poke Christina in the ribs. "Candor smart-mouths like you make me want to throw them out a window," I tell her returning to a normal walk after one more poke for good measure. Tris laughs behind her hand and Christina tries to hide the fact she too finds me funny.

"Oh well _soo-rry. _I guess I can forget you aren't as mean as you pretended to be in initiation!" She turns her attention away from me and looks at Tris, "what do you see in someone like _him_?" She wrinkles her nose like she actually doesn't like me but she's still Candor no matter where we are and she's told me before she likes me (though she did specify she would _never _like me '_that' _way and Tris could keep me). Tris laughs again and the warmth – I'm coming to realize as a feeling that _I _made her happy again – spreads through me again and I smile at Christina. Tris and Christina unhook arms as she runs ahead to, as she put it, warn the others.

"You know for awhile I too believed you were a jerk," Tris says mockingly. "For some time I really thought I would hate you and your handsome face for as long as I lived, I got over it though." She kisses my cheek lightly and squeezes my hand. I stop a few feet from the door and look her in the eyes seriously. She stares back at me confused and I shake my head. "What? I never said I didn't like you now…" I feel bad. She thinks she insulted me.

"…it isn't that you offended me it's just…" I sigh "I'll tell you after we get _home_," I tell her. She sighs and rolls her eyes at me, but keeps my hand in hers anyway.

**Tris: **That was weird. Tobias almost never acts like that. The last time I remember him being this odd was when…was when he lied to me about Nita. I shake my head internally and tell myself I'm just being paranoid. I'm sure he's just nervous about tonight like I am. I start forward again. I don't worry about Tobias following me because I still have a hold on his hand and I know just because he was nervous he wouldn't leave me to face a roomful of goodbyes by myself.

"THERE SHE IS!" Zeke yells. He's obviously drunk and I laugh. Luckily it seems Christina and Zeke are the only people left in the hotel. Everyone else's bags are gone and their cots empty of pillows and blankets. "How'sh it going shweetheart?" He slurs every word that comes out of his mouth. I hear Tobias laughing through his nose. As Zeke asks his overly-friendly question he slings his arm across my shoulders and plants a sloppy, wet kiss on my lips. Before I even get a chance to react I feel Tobias's hand drop from mine and I see his arm twitch from the corner of my eye. Zeke now lies on the floor. Christina rushes forward yelling at Tobias that he was drunk and it was completely unnecessary. I would agree if I could get the feeling of Zeke's tongue against my pressed lips. I see her push paper towels under his already bright red nose mumbling about over-protective guys. Tobias shakes his hand out and strides over to our beds to grab our things. He hasn't said a word since we walked in the door. He leaves, still silent.

_**A/N: Ooooh intense right? Probably not. There's much more exciting cliff hangers. I thought it was exciting since he punched Zeke and Zeke kissed Tris...(tell me what you think of my dramatic pause?) Before I go I would like to tell you guys that in a few minutes I'm going to post a quick thing shouting out to people who followed and favorited (is that a word? prob not.) I know doing that is all corny and whatnot but hey - spread the love right?**_

_**Comments/critiques are welcome. Please don't be rude. Tell me what you think I could do better! Just don't tell me you hate me because...no...rude. Peace! \l/ (points if you get the \l/ reference)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Cliff hanger before! I know I only got 100(ish) views but I also only got 1 review. If you guys would just let me know what you think I would appreciate it! _**

**_In case you missed last chapter (or want a refresher without having to reread) Tobias punches Zeke after he drunkenly tries to make out with Tris (oooohhh...)then Tobias walks out without saying anything. This picks up, still in Tris' POV, after Tobias walks out while her and Christina are talking. Enjoy!_**

I still can't move. Tobias takes his case in one hand and swings mine over his shoulder. He walks out of the room without saying anything even to me. I turn to Christina, kneeling on the floor next to Zeke and walk over to them, grabbing more paper towels on my way. I drop to my knees and hear Zeke saying something about just trying to be nice. "What in the _hell _was that?!" Christina hisses, glancing at the door to make sure Tobias doesn't come back in and hear her.

"I have no idea," I'm honestly more confused than Zeke even looks right now.

"Should I have kissed him too?" Zeke starts to cry and talk about not being a good enough friend. Christina tells him to stop talking.

"That was _not _OK Tris! I mean Zeke shouldn't have done that and even though he's drunk it was a bad idea. But punching wasn't exactly what _he _should've done. _You _should've punched him if you wanted to!"

"I know. I know! But you know Tobias. I'll talk to him alright? It's not like I can go back in time to keep him from doing it. I'm sorry but if he didn't, I would've. Plus, Tobias is his friend he probably held back more than I would have."

"OH I'M A TERRIBLE PERSON. I SHOULD HAVE KISSED HIM!" Zeke wails. Tobias should've punched him the mouth. Christina sighs.

"I'm going to take him to his room and lock him in there without sharp or breakable objects. I'm also going to take the alcohol out. You go talk to Tobias…Then stop talking to him once you worked it out." She winks and giggles. I roll my eyes but I can't hide my red cheeks. My blush just makes her laugh even more. Zeke tells her it's wrong to laugh at a broken friendship. I stand up, losing hope in Christina's efforts to sober him.

"Good luck in your endeavors, Chris," I say. "Let me know how much booze you find."

"Why you want some?" She starts laughing more and Zeke cries more. I start walking backwards and wave, then I turn around and jog towards my new home.

**Tobias: **I shouldn't have done that. But with what she said and my thoughts about it fresh in my mind I couldn't really contain myself. I didn't even hit him hard. He'll have a bruise but nothing broke and considering he's hammered he'll live. I close my eyes and my fists clench.

_"__How'sh it goin' sweetheart?" Arm. Mouth. Punch._

I sigh and stand up. I walked thirty feet out the door and had to sit down before I started scream. I start running towards the new apartment but something stops me. "Tobias!" The one voice that could actually make me drop everything. Damn. This won't be good. I set our things down and turn around opening my eyes slowly. "I get that Zeke shouldn't have done that but you shouldn't have either! I can defend myself!" Her eyes look like she's ready to punch me instead of Zeke. I start forming an argument then throw that away and start to put together an apology. I'm prepared for whatever she's going to throw at me…most likely. She stands a good two feet in front of me. _Shit. _"Well?" She looks at me, anger in her eyes where I usually can't see anything but how much she cares for me. I understand you want to take care of me and protect me but I'm perfectly capable. Maybe if you would have given me time to react _myself _I could've done something. But no you had to come swooping in to save me when I didn't need you to!"

"Tris, I'm sorry. Please can we just get to _our _new _home _and I can explain all of this?" I don't want to open myself up in public and she had to understand that. If she would only let us get to the apartment I could do this. I could take care of this mess and I could tell her. I could tell her everything I never had the chance to. All she had to do was come with me. Her glare falters slightly and I see the hurt behind the frustration in her. I'm sure if I had looked close enough I could have seen it before but I was too caught up in my own worries. I knew what I needed to say while we were in the hallway. I didn't even doubt if I was able to get it out before she walked away she would come with me and I could tell her about school and my feelings even before we truly even met and she would understand and forget and we could spend the night together like we both wanted to. "Tris, I know you could have defended yourself. I know that if I would have let you, you wouldn't have just stood there in shock. I don't even doubt for a second you would have knocked him on his ass before he said 'ow' but I couldn't help it. I understand you must be angrier at me than I could even imagine you forgiving someone else for this. But I'm me. You know I have a good reason and you also know I just can't tell you here and now. Please, _please, _just come. I will tell you anything you want to know – related to this or not – as soon as we get t – I stop… - until we get _home. _Okay?" Tris still looks mad but she doesn't look ready to run away from me. She doesn't say a word but I can tell that if I turn around and start walking she will be behind me. Though I don't dare hold her hand I do feel better knowing she isn't going to leave me right now.

Tris: "…_home. _Okay?" It hits me then. We are on our way to our new home we share together, we love each other and we live together now. Cara didn't even ask us if we wanted separate apartments when she set up our new living spaces because she knew just as well as we did that if we lived apart one of our places would be wasted. Even if I didn't want to be with him at this exact moment I had to let him defend himself against what he did. He knew just as well as I did that I wouldn't stay away from him without knowing _why _he did this. I was starting to suspect it had something to do with what happened just outside the hotel room too. I had to hear what he was trying to tell me. He had never looked so hurt because of what I had said or done. Now and before the hotel room, I see the same look of desperation and hurt and _love _before at the same time in his eyes. I don't say a word – I don't need to. He turns and starts walking again, I follow him without hesitating.

Tobias tries to hide it but as he sets our things down and digs in his pocket for the keys he smiles. I do too. I step behind him and wrap my arms around his waist. I feel his back quickly rise and fall as he silently laughs. It is funny though. Not ten minutes ago I was furious with him and now I was hugging him and thinking about what we would do _after _we talked. I push those thoughts aside and focus on him. His familiar smell and the feel of the muscles of his shoulders as he pushes down in his pockets more make me almost forget that we need to talk. I smile into his back and tell him to check his other pocket. "I've checked both my pockets," he pauses, thinking "and I thought you were mad at me," he laughs a little. I sigh and stand up again, not wanting to stop leaning against him, but I do have plans. I put both my hands on the middle of his back and laugh quietly, loud enough so he hears me but quite enough to make it sound like he wasn't supposed to. "Hey," he mock-pouts. I take one hand push it into his back pocket, "hey…" he says again, quieter this time, the humor in his voice gone, replaced by something else. My other hand leaves his back and I find my way down to his other pocket. This time he says nothing. I smile to myself and lean my head into his back. After a minute of just sitting there I actually use my fingers and reach for the key. I saw it in his jeans but I wanted to be brave. I grab the key and try to hand it to him but instead he closes his hand around mine. Then he reaches for the doorknob with my hand in his and unlocks the door. Normally I would laugh that he was trying to be sentimental and romantic but it didn't seem like he was trying, he was just doing what he felt he should – just like I did a second ago. I let go of the key but don't pull my hand out of his. I just enjoy feeling his warm calloused hand over mine.

"As much as I'm enjoying this, Tobias, we really do need to talk." Then I realize he asked if I was mad at him. "…and I'm not mad at you OK? I don't think I could be right now I just want to know alright? So come on let's go talk." I remember what Christina said. "Besides after we talk we can do anything; even if it doesn't involve talking." At that his hand tightens around mine slightly and his back tenses. I smile. Instead of letting go of my hand he pulls me in front of him and takes both of our bags in his other. He opens the door and pushes me forward; I laugh and grab the key, throwing it onto the nearby counter. He sets our bags down on a large blue reclining chair a foot from the door and reaches behind him to close it. He finally lets go of my hand and quickly wraps an arm around my waist as we walk together to the couch on the other end of the room facing a – before I can finish the thought he turns and puts his other arm around me. I pull my head back to avoid the kiss I was expecting, ready to tell him we needed to talk; instead he rests his chin on my head. I curl into him, hugging him closely and enjoying the first real moment we share in our home together.

"I'm so, so, _so _sorry Tris. I really am. And as much as I would enjoy _not talking _as you put it we truly do need to." I knew that, didn't I? I lean back and look at him. He takes his hands from around my waist and grabs mine, bringing both between us. I walk forward to the couch reluctantly releasing his hands and sit down on the end of our surprisingly plush couch. Tobias drops down next to me, sitting sideways and grabbing my hand again, I don't protest.

"I want to start with before we got into the hotel room. I know what I said didn't insult you but it triggered something. What? A memory or a thought or something and if it made you react like that I think I deserve to know what it was," I stare into Tobias's eyes so he knows I'm serious, so he can tell that I'll know if he's lying. He takes a deep breath and I prepare myself.

**_A/N: So I'll probably post the second half of this I have later tonight but I wanted to split it up because its already about 2k words. Seriously guys please, please, please, _****_please_****_ review! It would make me happyyyyy! c:_**

_**To finish, in my previous update ("Thanks To...") I said I would tell you guys what \l/ means. It's the "rawk" fingers from Christina Grimmie's fan base- Team Grimmie- she was on last season of The Voice (and got second, boo!) but I've been following her for like 4 years so I usually bring it up whenever possible. Check her out on YouTube she's awesome! **_

_**P.S.- please review**_

**_\l/ peace!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Hello there again! How's it goin? It's been what, like 10 minutes? I missed you guys! Anyway I wanted to post this second half because on my computer they're together but it's pretty long all together and I didn't feel like loading the entire thing all at once because my laptop **__**sucks!**___

_**FAIR WARNING:**____**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SOME RAUNCHY MATERIAL Nothing major but some making out and everything. That's why it's rated how it is. But I didn't want to risk hate over it anyway. So read at your own risk. If you don't want to read it that's fine. Nothing major happens that you can't pick up on in the next chapter!**_

_**If you don't want to read this please wait and I'll put the gist of if in the next author's note. I'll try and put a warning like this in the chapters that have 'racey' scenes in them so please continue and enjoy even if you're worried about that kind of thing! Thanks for reading and please review!**_

Tobias: I see nothing but here eyes. I see the worry, the trust, the love…but no anger. Not anymore. But I know I can't take that to mean when I talk about Zeke again she won't become mad. She finishes. She already knows I have something to tell her but she says she knows it doesn't have anything to do with what she said outside the hotel offending me. She's right. I prepare myself and hope she does the same.

"On initiation day I was standing there with (her name was ?) and we were talking. She was making fun of me for not having a girlfriend even after two years being Dauntless when you jumped. She was one of the few people who knew I was Marcus's son from Abnegation back then. When you jumped she smiled at me. That night she told me she found me the perfect girl. You.

"Here's the part I really need to tell you. Ever since we were in Abnegation I knew I loved you. I knew we were supposed to be together. We both just didn't fit in Abnegation. For the same reasons. We weren't the textbook selfless they wanted but we still wanted to help people. We still cared. I knew we were a perfect fit. But I also knew I couldn't tell you I loved you or tell you what to choose because it just wasn't the right thing to do. If it was really 'meant to be' it would happen. I may not believe in the same God that some people do but I believe in something 'higher' than us that can affect us. When I brought you down off the net I knew something had to happen. I knew I had to show you something to prove we belonged together.

"After the first stage I knew there was a problem…I saw that you were afraid of me. Then I saw you were Divergent. I had to protect you. After so many people were dying behind closed curtains I knew even if it meant we wouldn't be together I had to help you and keep you alive. After we talked though I felt it; and I knew you felt it too. After that I spent so long agonizing over what to do. What should I tell you? Should I say anything at all? I had no idea. Amar told me and they had to fake his death and I couldn't do that to you." Tris stares at me. Completely shocked. I can't tell whether that's a good or bad thing yet so I keep going. I was almost done anyway.

"Tris since the first day I saw you in Abnegation I knew I cared about you. In Dauntless I figured out I love you." Still shocked, but she was finally starting to show more emotion. She believed me and I think she was putting together what happened with Zeke. "I'm sure you remember when you were attacked. When I was beating up Peter I had tunnel vision. He was hurting you. I couldn't believe it let alone try and tolerate, or forgive, or just _not punish it. _Even then though your voice brought me out of that rage; and while it scared me that I could go into that blind violence I didn't care because you were safe. You were OK. And after that I think you finally saw that I loved you. That's why I was so upset. What you said made me think of that and it was so fresh in my mind when that thing with Zeke happened I snapped. I couldn't help it. I know I shouldn't have; as soon as I did it I knew I screwed up. I'm so sorry for that. I really am. I wish I could take it back from you and Zeke but I can't. I'm never going to tell Zeke the real reason why I punched him – not fully – but you know as well as I do that he'll believe I punched him for kissing you after he got drunk enough to not ask questions. I'm truly begging you," I get down of the couch and on my knees next to her, grasping her hands tighter and tighter. "I am _begging _you to forgive me for the stupid, stupid, stupid thing I did." That was oddly easy to get out. I stop for a second to think why I never told her that before but I didn't have too much time to think about it. She pries her hands from mine and tears form in her eyes.

Tris: Tobias finishes and I see tears well up inside him. I don't think I've seen him cry in a long while – if ever. He squeezes my hands, tighter than necessary, and literally is on the floor, begging me to forgive him. I should tell him I forgave anything he has ever done to me ever when he told me he loved me since I hit the net in Dauntless. I feel myself on the verge of crying as well and I can't take it.

I wrench my hands from his and look at him for a split second before I wrap myself around him. Tobias's entire body collapses against mine, as if thinking I was angry at him for this – thinking maybe I didn't love him now that he had kept this story from him – had completely drained his mind and body. I press my forehead into the spot between his shoulder and neck (I've found this to be my favorite spot of his to snuggle into) and cry. Soon after I can feel him come back to life and wrap his arm around me and rest his head on my shoulder. Tobias shudders and pulls his head up slightly to whisper in my ear "does this mean we're okay?"

I laugh and bring my head back, tears still in my eyes, and look at him. He takes his hands and uses his thumbs to wipe away my tears, the rest of his hands sit against the side of my head, his palms block out the sounds around me. I grab his shoulders, making his hands fall away from my ears; as much as I love when he does that I wanted to hear myself say "Tobias…I love you." With that I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him, hard. I try to deepen our kiss but he smiles against my lips instead. I sigh and lean back, keeping my arms tightly secured around him, and attempt to give him a stern look, it doesn't work.

"I take that as a 'yes, we are certainly okay'?" he asks, laughing. Again I answer him with a kiss, hoping this time he doesn't interrupt me and just joins me. He grins again but instead of staying smiley like a child puts his arms around my waist tightly and stands. I wrap my legs around him and laugh quickly, trying not to ruin this. He laughs too but doesn't try and stop me this time when I press his head closer still and deepen our kiss. Instead, this time he goes along with it as he plops us down on our new couch, me straddling his legs. I'm glad he finally told me that story, if anything it helped me even more to become whole again. I want to tell him but decide I will when our kiss ends, if it ever does; but if we stay like this forever I would still be alright. I drop my hands and instead put them under his shirt feeling his strong back muscles as he hold me tightly, even as we sit. He stops suddenly and I frown.

"Tobias…" I complain silently, frustrated to no end. He looks at me, a playful gleam in his stare, and just as suddenly as he ended our kiss jumps up, still with me in his arms. Again I wind my legs around his waist, trying to keep them high enough to keep from tripping us; but Tobias seems to have another idea because he shakes his head and smiles. Stopping, he pulls me away from him until I have no choice but to undo my legs before I drag us both down onto the floor. Before I can protest, though, he swings me sideways and into a cradle-like position in his arms and I start to laugh instead. He gives me a sarcastically stern look but I quiet anyways, still smiling widely. He kicks open a door in a dramatic flair but ends up revealing the bathroom. I can't help it, I laugh hysterically.

"Quiet you," Tobias whines. "I'm working on it!" There's only two doors that don't lead into the hallway so he tries again, mimicking his first kick, and opens the door to a surprisingly large bedroom with two dressers and a fancy looking four post bed, already covered with plush pillows and luxurious looking blankets. He sets me down and hops into the bed, pretending to fall asleep, curled into a ball faced away from me. I smile and take off my shoes as I pretend to scold him.

"You know _good boys _take off their shoes before napping in bed," I lift up the blanket and put my head on the pillow. "They _also _use the blankets and covers with their girlfriends!" I lay down pressing my back into his and close my eyes, enjoying just being close to him without having him explaining himself or comforting me. I feel him rustle around as he takes off his shoes and see them both sail across the room in different directions.

"You know," he grunts, trying to pull the blanket from under him, "good girlfriends don't scold their _amazing,_ _perfect _and smoking _hot _boyfriends," he declares, the blankets settle again as he finally gets under them. "It's truly just plain rude."

"Yea, that's why I'm scolding you instead," I laugh.

Tobias: Lying here with Tris, though enjoyable, is more than just a nice feeling. It's truly amazing knowing that I was able to tell her I loved her and tell her the story I had been holding back, in fear of scaring her, and instead of upsetting her it seems as though I finally fixed her grieving, broken heart. We lie in our new bed together, finally with a home to ourselves, and I smile, facing her; but her back is to me in a pretend pout. Rather than continuing our mocking banter I close the gap between us on the bed and wrap my arms around her resting my head on top of hers. Since she first stayed in my apartment, the night of her attack, I've always loved the way we fit together. Tris sighs happily and turns around to face me. She pushes herself back slightly so we face each other; but we are still close enough together that our noses almost touch. She looks up at me. "You know Christina fed me that line about not talking? I thought it was funny," she confesses. Her voice is low and rough as if she had just woken up, and I always enjoyed the way that sounded. I smile.

"I think I can live with that. I didn't think you created that by yourself. It was too straight-forward," I reply.

"Now what's that supposed to mean?" She smiles. I don't say anything. I just stare at her; the beautiful smile on her face and the vulnerability she hides so well, open and upfront for me to see. The way she seems so relaxed for the first time since the simulation attack, and the fact it is all for me to see. I'm sure I smile like a total idiot but I don't mind. Tris presses against me again, resting her forehead on my chest; I close my eyes and seal this memory into my head forever. "What are you thinking about?" she asks, she sounds half asleep, but I recognize the tone as the one she uses when she's happy and doesn't want to hide it.

I stroke her back and think of how to reply. "I'm just trying to remember this forever," I tell her.

_**A/N: Me again! What'd you guys think? If you have some ideas review/PM me! As always don't be an ass about your thoughts. If you don't like it- tell me why! Don't just say "You suck" because no one likes that person. Actually, does that person even like themselves? (food for thought...)**_

_**Peace! \l/**_


	5. Soryry! Not a chapter tonight

Hey guys I'm not going to be able to get a chapter up tonight. My family I guess is surprising me with a trip to Ohio for something (that haven't told me) so I can't type up a whole chapter on my phone lol.

But thanks for all the views! I don't want to whine because it's still pretty new and everything but over 200 views and only 3 reviews (two of which are from Tris Ela Eaton-who I love). I just wanna know what you guys think! ...as long as you can form a thought more coherent than "you suck" or something. If you think I could to better let me know! :)

I'll try and get a chapter up tomorrow if I can but like I said I have no clue what I'm going to be doing so...

Peace! \|/


	6. Sorry! :(

So...sorry I haven't been posting I feel really bad but I managed to get food poisoning :(

I'm working on a chapter now that should be out by tonight! Sorry guys!

Peace! \|/


	7. Chapter 5 (at last!)

_**What's up guys? If you didn't read the update...I got food poisoning the other day and I've been super sick and basically sleeping so much I haven't had time to even do schoolwork. But I felt so bad because I promised myself (and you guys) I would try and update every day and of course it's been almost a week :/ So here's the chapter! It's total Fourtris fluff and gooey romantic crap but, hey, those are the good fanfics anyway ;)**_

**_Like last time kinda raunchy but that's why it's rated 'T' so I don't wanna hear "inappropriate" . (I've actually seen people comment that on things before)_**

_**Oh and thanks to Curlyheart1124 for pointing out that I went full derp and posted the same chapter twice (sowwy guys). I'm still getting used to this stuff because at least to me it's super confusing and I'm usually derp anyway. So here's a new chapter (I checked and made sure this time) Enjoy!**_

Tris: I lean back again and look Tobias in the eye. "Good," I say, "me too." Tobias smiles back at me and I kiss him again. Closing my eyes and enjoying this moment. This time our kiss isn't as desperate or passionate as before. Now, it's nothing more than us enjoying each other and sharing our love.

"I could get used to this," he sighs, putting his forehead on mine. "This whole being alone thing is pretty nice. Really even more than I thought it would be." He kisses my nose and I close my eyes again, trying to save this moment.

"I love you, Tobias. I really do."

Tobias doesn't answer me. I look at him, wondering what he's doing but before I can talk again he kisses me; deeply, slowly. He doesn't do it possessively, or to try and get his own satisfaction. He kisses me because he really does love me. I put my hands around his shoulders and into his hair and kiss him back, I start to kiss him harder and Tobias presses his hands into my back, pushing me even closer to him, my body against his tightly. He presses his lips into my lips strongly and opens his, bringing mine open with. He doesn't ask or wait for me to respond, he knows I want this as much as does. I push my elbow onto the bed so I start to sit up and he follows me. I smile against him and shake my head, pushing him back down, he grins too. I push the blanket down so it rests on my shins and throw my left leg over him, straddling him like I did earlier. He tries to sit again "hey," I lean my head back slightly, "I said no," I warn. Tobias's grin widens even more and so does mine. I put my hands on chest and lean into them, coming an inch or two away from his mouth and stop. He opens his eyes and I laugh, then he pushes his head up as best as he can with my weight on his chest and I sit up. Putting all my weight on his rib cage can't be comfortable for him. "Sorry," I look down at my hands and start to take them off this chest. His hands come down on mine and he shakes his head at me. I roll my eyes and lean on my hands again, but I push them up towards his shoulders just in case I am hurting him. "Say it," I whisper in his ear. He looks at me and pretends to be confused. I put my nose on his and repeat, "go on, _Four, _say it." He rolls his eyes like he's annoyed.

"I…love…food." He laughs at himself. I shake my head and tell him he has to do better. He smiles and looks me in the eye, "I love you, Tris."

With that I lean in and kiss him again, resuming where we left off. This time he sits up and I don't push him down again. He takes his hands from around my waist but I push his hands down another time. I smile and put my fingers around the hem of his shirt and pull away from him long enough to pull it off. I run my hands down his chest, relishing the feel of his abs under my fingers. We kiss for a minute or so, my hands spread against his stomach feeling his muscles work as he breathes and moves. Tobias pulls at the end of my top and I freeze for a second; then I realize where we are and what we've been through and decide that I'm not scared of this anymore. I take his hands in mine and he smiles, slowly revealing me to himself. Tobias grins happily as my stomach comes out from under my shirt and then pulls it off the rest of the way. He stops, not kissing me or touching me, just looking at the crows on my collarbone; slowly he reaches out and traces over them with his finger. I look down at the pillows beneath us and bit my lip. No matter what I tell myself I am afraid of this and I always will be. I feel tears well in my eyes. "Hey, Tris," Tobias says, he sounds guilty, like he did something wrong. He puts his hands on top of mine where they rest on the bed. "Tris look at me," he pleads. I close my eyes and turn my head towards him trying to conceal my tears. I pull my hands away and cross them in front of my stomach still with my eyes closed. He reaches behind us and wraps the blanket around me; I grab the ends and shut myself in it tightly, trying to hide myself, trying to sink into the covers. "You don't understand how beautiful you are to me. You could have blotchy wrinkly skin and an overbite and a lisp and you would still be gorgeous; because I don't look at your _pristine _skin or _perfect _smile or scrutinize your amazing voice or anything. I look at _you. _I see your amazing personality and caring traits from your parents and the way you smile when you think nobody can see you. Or how you dance while you walk when you think I'm not watching but I am, I always am. Because _that's _what _real_ beauty is Tris. And I promise you that if you let me I will show you that."

_**~A/N: Super gooey and romantic, right? I even kinda hate myself a little for writing such cheesey crap...~**_

I finally look at him, I see his eyes bright with tears, like mine, but he doesn't want to hide them. Tobias wants to show me he really does care and honestly truly loves me. He shows me that I hurt him by not liking myself. I take a deep breath, look him in his mesmerizing eyes and throw the blanket off my shoulders, putting my hands on the side of his face and kiss him again. This time I kiss him deep and hard and don't wait for him to react. I pull away from him and put his hand back onto my shoulder. He smiles again. "Beautiful," he whispers.

"Brave," I correct him.

"Same thing," he mutters and grabs me to him again.

**_Talk about Fourtris fluff. It's so sweet I gave myself a sugar-high :3_**

**_Like always, if you have something to say to help the story or compliments, etc. please review or PM! But none of that "you suck, stop writing" crap! No one thinks that person is cool or whatever. Thanks for reading! _****_WE'VE GOTTEN OVER 1K! WEWT!_****_ So thanks for the support and love, reading the reviews makes me smile cause you guys are the best._**

**_Peace! \l/_**


	8. Chapter 6

**_A/N: I got a PM saying that it was "too much for a T rating". I don't know...what do you guys think? I didn't think it was enough for M after I started writing the second or third chapter which is why I changed it. If you guys think I should up the rating let me know! I'm not going to name names but the person who sent me the PM was extremely rude and also told me I was a "writer bad enough to have my computer taken away"..._********_So if you have something to say...just say it. Don't insult or hate or whatever. I get if you don't like it but really? _**

**_Soooo yea. Again, T rating for a reason guys if you don't want to just skip over or whatever. There's not a lot of plot stuff that goes on just a fluff chapter of mass proportions. Enjoy!_**

**Tris: **"I'll be right back." I sit up and Tobias pretends to get upset. I smack him playfully in the arm.

"Fine, I have to go get something _anyways!" _He crosses his arms and walks out the door; I get up slip into the bathroom. A minute or so later I hear Tobias's footsteps and I start to realize that he might think I'm doing this because I'm still scared. I smack my palm to my forehead, inwardly lecturing myself for not planning this out better. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! _

"Tris?" I hear Tobias in the hallway looking for me.

"Go away," I tell him; I force as much sarcasm into my voice as I can so he knows I'm not hiding from him because I'm scared.

"But I don't wanna!" He whines, pretending to pout. I laugh.

"Tobias, I'll be right there just go back…unless you want me to stay in here for the rest of the day and night!" I hear him shuffle into the bedroom again grumbling about life being _so unfair! _When I don't hear his footsteps anymore I press my ear to the door to make sure he isn't just standing right outside, pretending to leave. Once I feel sure he isn't there I sprint into the living room, grab my bag, and speed back into the bathroom.

"Are you breaking the new apartment already?" His voice is muffled from the distance and door between us but the sarcasm is still obvious. I feel better knowing that he wouldn't be joking so easily if he was worried about me.

"Quiet!" I shout back. I hear him jump into the bed again loudly to emphasize his point. I roll my eyes but realize he can't see me so I return to the task at hand. I unzip my bag to reveal the item revolving around my worry. A small lingerie outfit. I remember how Christina made me buy it two days ago when I told her me and Tobias would be living together when we all moved. Apparently it was 'rude not to do something for him'. I just hoped he wouldn't think it was stupid. I press the dainty fabric against my uncovered stomach and take a deep breath. I start to put it on, getting stuck and confused repeatedly, several minutes later I'm sure Tobias thinks I ran away. I stand on the edge of the bathtub trying to view myself in the mirror, looking at every detail of my body and scrutinizing myself again and again. Finally I decide I have to go into the bedroom in this; if I didn't, all I did was sit in the bathroom half naked for five minutes, and that wouldn't be explainable. I sigh and open the door, heading for the bedroom, head for Tobias.

Tobias: _Oh, God, I knew I shouldn't have done this. I'm an idiot. I'm a jerk. I'm probably the worst boyfriend known to mankind. _I sit on the bed focusing on how terrible I feel. Tris has been sitting in the bathroom for almost ten minutes now._ If I upset Tris I deserve to feel this way._ Suddenly I hear the bathroom door open; I start to stand to go to her but decide against it. I'm still in nothing but my boxers and if she's upset I wouldn't be helping. I get up, but instead of going towards Tris I grab my jeans, starting to get dressed. I hear her stop in the doorway but I can't even look at her, I'm ashamed of myself. "Wh…what are you doing?" I look up and the first thing I see is the deep hurt in eyes. Second, I notice what she's wearing. Then, I close my eyes and mentally hit myself for being such an idiot. "You changed your mind?" The pain in her voice tears into me like knives. She turns to leave the room; I drop my jeans again and run to her, wrapping my arms around her, hugging her tightly.

"Oh, Tris, no, of course not! I thought _you _changed _your _mind!" _Stupid, stupid, __**stupid, **__Four! Jesus… _I pull away from her and look her up and down, she averts her gaze. She really is beautiful. I'm sure buying this was Christina's idea but this time I think I might just thank her. Tris changed into lingerie, a simple piece from the looks of it; it's nothing more than a basic bra and panties but made from a sheer silk, black and red. I smile and put my hand under chin, and force her to look at me. "Remind me to thank Christina…later."

_**So I thought that was cool seeing the same thing from both their POV's. I like the fanfics that do that so I figured I would try it. Thoughts? Thanks for reading! Maybe favorite/follow if you like? :3**_

_**PEACE! \l/**_


	9. Chapter 7

**_A/N: So I'm finally feeling better and I'm probably going to get this chapter up at a human hour (not 3 or 4 AM…go insomnia xD)_**

**_Basically this is what happens after our Fourtris fluffiness and Tris runs to Christina to dish…of course. Pretty short but my next chapter is going to be epic (in my opinion) so I can't bleed them together and filler stuff is boring._**

**_So I've been forgetting to say this and I'll be putting it in but—_**

**_I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT OR THE CHARACTERS! EVERYTHING I SAY HERE IS A TWIST AND DIFFERENT IDEAS OF THE ORIGNIAL STORY _**

**Tris: **A wicked grin spreads across his face and I can't help but return it; he throws me over his shoulder, diving into the bed. I scream, laughing, and before I can pull myself together he presses his lips to mine wildly, pushing himself into me softly, a stark contrast between his mouth and his body. I pull myself up to him less gentle than he was and I feel him smile but I don't let him pull away this time. I hold him tighter. "Tris…" he whispers.

**_A/N: so this is rated T so I'm not going to write it but I'm sure you can guess what happens… ;p_**

Tobias: I wake up later that night and look at the clock; _one in the morning._ I look down, Tris asleep in my arms, wrapped in the sheet and smile. I slowly reach down to grab the comforter, trying not to wake her up, and cover us with it. I lie there, stroking her hair for a few minutes until her nose scrunches; she takes a long deep breath, and opens her eyes, smiling. "Hi there," she says, her voice thick from sleep.

I grin, "morning."

She pauses and turns onto her back, twisting her head towards me. "Wait…morning?" She asks, confused.

"Well, kind of. It's one A.M. so I mean however you want to interpret that," I explain. She chuckles softly and closes her eyes again.

"So," she mumbles, "did we _really _do that or was it a super great dream?"

"That entirely depends on what you're talking about," I answer. She sits up a bit, keeping the sheet around her and kisses me. She turns around and stands up, going towards where she left her bag. "I put our stuff away while you were sleeping. My stuff's on the left you're on the right," I tell her. She spins on her heel and heads for the dresser. She goes to the top drawer and grabs a pair of underwear, putting them on before she lets the sheet fall from her shoulders. Then she starts to go through my drawers, pulling on one of my T-shirts. I get up too and come up behind Tris, hugging her. She rests her head into my shoulder and closes her eyes.

"You're a thief," I grumble into her neck.

"Deal with it. Yours are more comfortable," she breathes into my ear.

Tris: I still can't stop smiling. Tobias is asleep, his arms tightly around me, my head buried in his bare chest; he snores softly, if I wasn't lying right next to him I probably wouldn't have heard it at all. I can't sleep; I'm really just too excited and too happy to sleep. I gently move out from his arms and slip on a pair of sweat pants, heading towards Christina's new room she showed me the other day. I pad down the hall on the balls of my feet, glad she only lives on the other side of the floor. I knock gently but she doesn't answer. I sigh and hit the buzzer, not caring if I woke her up. A few moments later she answers the door in fake boy boxers and an oversized tee – her normal sleep wardrobe. "What on God's green Earth are you doing here?" She asks.

"Can I explain that _inside, _Christina?" She nods, rubbing her eyes. I would feel bad about waking her up but this was too important to wait! She turns, waving me inside.

"Can I ask now?" She's finally starting to sound semi awake.

"Tobias told me I should thank you. I couldn't sleep so I figured I would tell you now," I answer.

"Thank me for what exactly?" She yawns incredibly loud and stretches, her eyes gain some light again. I can't even say it. I smile and I bury my face in my hands, peaking up through my fingers.

"You know…for helping me pick an outfit," at that she jumps to life.

"What?! _No! _You _didn't! _You **_didn't_**!" She leaps off the couch, pacing. I laugh at her reaction.

"SHHHH! Christina you're going to wake up the entire building! Keep it _down,_" I hiss.

"What do you mean keep it down?! How are _you _not screaming?! What in the world? Did you really? What was it like?! Did it hurt? Some people say it hurts but I don't think it would. Even if it did wouldn't there be other things to focus on? I mean oh my god you _did it,_" she's still pacing the room, occasionally stopping to look at me for reactions. I'm still smiling uncontrollably.

"Okay let me see if I can answer all those questions, but I won't even try until you _sit down _again! Alright…I'm not screaming because it happened hours ago – we fell asleep together afterwards, we woke up at like one and talked for a couple of minutes and I got dressed…ish and we got back in bed, then I just lay there for like an hour after he fell asleep again trying to, myself, sleep but I couldn't so I came down here. Yes we did _really – _why would I lie about this? – what's wrong with you? I wouldn't say it _hurt _but I could tell. It was amazing! We talked for awhile after we first got to the apartment and he explained what happened with Zeke," she starts, but I put my hand up. "No, before you ask, I'm _not _telling you why. He explained it and it made sense. Honestly you would think him punching a drunk guy coming onto me would make me hate him but after he told me why…I couldn't help myself. Oh, and if I'm being honest it does kinda hurt now but I honestly couldn't care any less," I finish, out of breath from talking so much, so quickly. Christina is still sitting down but she seems ready to explode. I brace myself for her reaction to my story.

Instead of what I expected all she does is hug me tightly. I hug her back as hard as I can. "I don't even know what to say! Weren't you scared?" I nod my head, wiping a happy tear from my cheek, and laugh; Christina looks at me confused for a minute but soon she's laughing with me. "I'm not sure whether I should be jealous or happy for you!"

"How about 'both'?" I ask

"OK," she agrees. "Do you need anything? You said you couldn't sleep. I have this special tea they have here – chamomile I think they called it – and it's really good for sleeping. Plus I bet it tastes better than what they drank in Abnegation. I can give you some if you want."

"No, I'm alright. I think I just needed to talk, ya know? Besides, I expect you to do this exact thing when it happens to you. If you don't I'm not sure we could even be friends anymore," I tease. She laughs and we both stand up. She walks over to the door with me I open it and turn towards her again. Christina gives me a hug so tight I can barely breathe, but I don't say anything; I only hug her back just as tight. "I'll see you tomorrow alright? Maybe I can convince Tobias to drag you over to our place before hand."

"Sounds good, as long as it isn't those scrambled eggs," she scrunches up her nose and sticks out her tongue. I back out the door and spin as she shuts it; I hear a lock click into place. I silently jog back to my home, to my Tobias.

**_A/N: Yay! BUT did Christina mean it when she said she was jealous? I dunno…well, I do actually but no spoilers! Thanks for rating/favoriting/following (hint hint!)_**

**_PEACE! \l/_**


	10. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Hello everyone! Did you miss me? I feel bad for not updating but I ended up needing to get a new computer and it took forever to get here and transfer data and everything. So now I'm back! I got a MacBook Air and I like it so far...**_

_**Thanks for staying with me here and hope you enjoy! Rate and favorite/follow maybe...?**_

Tobias: I wake up to the sound of a door opening; I spring up from bed and grab the knife hidden in my bag. I wait behind the door and see a shadow move past me. I pounce on the intruder and press my knee into their back and the knife into their neck. "Tobias!" She screams. "It's me! _Tobias_! Get off!" I jump up and set the knife down on the bedside table. I pull Tris up from the ground and wrap my arm around her; she stays rigid in my arms.

"Tris, oh my God, Tris I'm so sorry. I can't believe I just did that. What's wrong with me?" She's still completely still in my grip but I refuse to let her go. Tris start to cry, she goes limp in my arms. "Tris, no please, it's OK. I'm so sorry," I speak into her hair and feel hot tears running onto my chest. I try to think about what could have caused this, there's no way it's just this. _Was it what we did? No, she would've been upset before right? _I lay her on our bed and crawl in behind her, putting my arms around her. "Is this because of what happened earlier?" She shakes her head 'no' and shudders hard as she breathes out. "What is it? Tell me please, so I can help you. I know you don't like help but you can't stop me right now Tris. I love you, please tell me what's wrong," I plead with her and feel tears of my own starting to roll down my cheeks

"I – just – when you – I," she sobs uncontrollably and viciously shivers continuously now, and it's my fault. "It made…me think…about," she can't even finish a sentence. Tris is a complete wreck right now because I didn't think, didn't think maybe it was her coming down the hall from the bathroom and I acted like an idiot. Then it hits me. _I _wasn't what upset her…_I made her think of her attack in Dauntless._

"Tris please don't cry. You're safe I promise OK? I wouldn't let _anyone _hurt you, _ever," _I feel her nod her head and shiver against me, but she finally starts to calm down. I put my head into her hair and whisper to her, swearing she was safe, making sure she knew I was protecting her, knowing I loved her. Soon I felt the tears on my arm dry and she doesn't replace them with new ones, and she stops shaking.

"You don't have to hold onto me so tight anymore," she says after a few minutes. Her voice comes out raspy from crying.

"Yea I know," I reply, "but I really like to." She smiles at me and kisses my cheek. I turn her towards me fully so I can really look at her. I stare into her eyes, "Tris I really am so sorry. I can't believe I did that I"– She interrupts me with a kiss.

"No. You didn't do that on purpose. You didn't know. It's alright," she assures me. I still feel guilty but it subsides when she speaks. Her words soothe me just like they always have, and just like they always will. I close my eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Listening to you talk," I answer. She laughs a little and I open my eyes again. "What?"

"I was going to ask you to talk to me until I fell asleep. It makes me feel better," Tris admits. She looks away, embarrassed. I pull her into my chest and she burrows down into the covers more.

"What do you want me to talk about?" I ask her.

"It doesn't matter. Just talk," she tells me. I nod my head.

Tris: I feel Tobias's chest move up and down as he breathes and thinks about what he's going to say. I close my eyes and wait, enjoying the warmth of his body against me. He wears nothing but his boxers and usually I would be nervous and uncomfortable but right now I don't mind; in fact, I wish he would come under the covers with me. "Will you come under here with me?" I ask. Again, I find myself completely unembarrassed with my request when usually I wouldn't even dream of thinking it. He jumps of the bed and I feel a rush of cold air briefly before he settles back in behind me; I can't tell whether the goose bumps on my arms are from the air or his closeness and I really don't mind either way.

"My mom used to love this poem. When we were in my bedroom together at night she would sit by me and tell it to me almost every night before she left. I still remember it because I still really love it," he pauses and takes a deep breath; I close my eyes again and cuddle up against him, a small smile playing on my lips.

"_Tell me the story_

_about how the sun loved_

_the moon so much_

_he died every night_

_to let her breathe._

_H__e disappears into darkness_

_to let her shine._

_To which he never wanted anything_

_from her in return._

_Or else what could moon give_

_She just shines bright to his love._

_She has craters,_

_but only a fool can deny her beauty._

_She silently stares at sun the whole__night_

_and reflects his light,_

_his love, with the stars._

_T__ell me the story_

_About how the sun loved_

_the moon so much_

_He died every night_

_to let her breathe."_

"Tobias?" I whisper.

"Hmmm?"

"I like that poem too, but you have to promise me something," I turn around so I'm facing him, he opens his eyes and we stare at each other for a minute. "Promise me something," I tell him again. He looks at me, confused.

"Anything," he swears, he looks worried.

"Don't die just to let me breathe, Tobias."

"What do you mean Tris?" His worried look grows; his posture becomes protective of me.

"I love you Tobias and I couldn't breathe without you anyway."

_**A/N: omg! Tobias attacked Tris! ahhhh! It made me excited alteast...**_

_**Anyway I know it's short but I thought this was a good place for an ending. If I don't fall asleep first I'll post another chapter tonight. But now that my computer is back chapters will be more regular! Thanks for reading let me know what you think! **__**(I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT)**_

_**Peace! \|/**_


	11. Chapter 9

_**A/N: So I can't sleep at all because I just got a root canal and temporary crown earlier. Hurts soooo bad! :( But I did just write something REALLY good that you will see down the line. Please enjoy and review/favorite/follow if you like what ya see! ;*  
**_

_**Time skip to the next morning! (Because it's rated T. All you thirsty little ones can go somewhere else). **_

_**Huge shout out to Tris Ela Eaton for being so awesome! Go read her fanfics they kick butt. She just finished one that made me cry. Plus she's just a cool person. I mean, don't be rude. Go check it out...AFTER YOU READ MINE**_

I wake up and immediately notice his absence. I open my eyes and look around but I don't see Tobias. I get up and walk into the bathroom, looking in the mirror. _Shouldn't I look different? I feel different. I thought I would have some kind of glow or happiness… _I shake my head at my own stupidity, walking into the kitchen to find Tobias making coffee. He walks over to me kissing my nose. "Morning," he says. His voice strong and loving just like always.

"Hi," I smile up at him. I still sound drowsy from sleep; it would be obvious to anyone that he had been up longer than me. "How long have you been awake?" I ask. "You already showered, I can tell because the mirror is still foggy in the bathroom and your hair is wet. So don't tell me you just woke up," I tell him. He had gained a habit of lying to me about when we wakes to keep me from feeling guilty that he let me sleep while he went about doing things for me; but I had learned how to call him out easily now.

"Fine, I woke up roughly thirty minutes ago. I got a shower and saw you were stirring when I came in to get changed. So I came out and made coffee." With that he turns around, handing me a mug. "Little bit of cream and a ton of sugar, as always." I grab it from him and stand of the tip of my toes, kissing him on the lips quickly. He smiles as I take a sip of my coffee. "What was that for?" He laughs.

"I like that you know all those little things. I didn't even tell you how I like my coffee you just figured it out," I tell him.

A wicked grin replaces his boyish smirk. "Does that mean I also figured out you like _this?" _As he finishes his sentence he kisses me deeply, wrapping his hands around my waist. I set down my forgotten drink and intertwine my fingers in his hair, returning his passion. Suddenly I feel one of his hands reach down and grab my ass. My breath hitches in my throat and I unsuccessfully try to hide a moan. I take my hands and shove them down into his jean pockets, feeling his muscles tense quickly before his other hand joins his first, lifting me onto the table behind us. Our tongues fight for dominance and I let him win. I smile under his lips but he doesn't let me for very long before he squeezes, hard.

"Oh God Tobias," I whisper. I place my hands under his shirt on his abs and run them up and down his torso. At that moment I start to remove his shirt when a knock on the door forces us apart. Instead of running to answer it we rest our foreheads and noses together, sharing space and breaths. "I _was _planning on telling you that I invited Chris over to see the apartment before we went to breakfast with the group. I got distracted though," I admit. He sighs and stands up, turning towards the bedroom, I'm assuming to clean up. "Chris?!" I shout.

"Holla'!" She yells back. I hear Tobias audibly groan and laugh to myself.

"Coming Chris!" I hop down off the table and walk to the door smoothing down my hair and clothes as best I can on the way. "Come on in, Tobias is getting ready," I tell her. She nods her head and grins devilishly. She walks into the house and smacks me on the butt as she hops onto the couch. "Hey!" I smack her on the head.

"Oh please I'm sure _he _did worse last night!" She winks at me and looks at the door wiggling her eyebrows. I roll my eyes grandly so she can see. "Oh don't lie!"

"Fine! Again when I got back from seeing you and _almost _until you ruined it just now! Happy?" I hiss hoping Tobias isn't trying to listen into our conversation. She puts her face into a pillow and screams quietly.

"I can't even believe you! **_Ugh!_**" she swats at my stomach but I jump back just in time and laugh.

"I'm gonna go get changed and tell him to hurry himself up. Feel free to get some coffee while you wait he just brewed a pot like ten minutes ago," I say walking away. I go into the bedroom and shut the door behind me, as soon as I do Tobias rushes up to me and grabs me. I giggle "as much as I would _love to _we can't Christina is probably already assuming we're in here making out. Now go play nice while I get dressed," I order.

"_Fine!" _He pouts like a little boy, I laugh. "Oh! One thing!" I put my hands up in front of me, ready to block off his advances but he passes right by me. "Oh not _that! _I am not that teenage-y am I?" I pretend to think about it putting my hand to my chin. "Hey!" He throws something at me and I giggle looking down to see what he threw. I look back up at him and he raises his eyebrows and winks, walking out. _Of course he wants me to wear this, _I think to myself as he shuts the door.

Tobias: "Hey rock star!" She says, giggling at her own joke. _Of course she told Christina, _I tell myself, grabbing my coffee from the kitchen on the way into the living room. I play dumb.

"I don't play instruments or sing," I tell her.

_"__He sings! Don't let him lie to you!" _I hear Tris yelling from the bedroom. I close my eyes, groaning morosely on the inside.

"Awwww, that's adorable! You sing to your little lover girl," she pretends to swoon as she speaks. I think of smacking her but realize Tris would be pretty pissed if I did. I smile, _Tris, _even thinking about her makes me look like a little kid with candy.

"Is Zeke sober yet?"

Her eyes widen, thinking about yesterday evening. "Not sure. I dropped him off at his apartment last night and took all his booze. I also hid anything he could hurt himself with while he was sloshed. Then I put a note on his door telling him to meet us for breakfast after he took some Asprin for that hangover," she informs me.

"Good, that means _you _can apologize, right _sweetie?" _Tris uses the term sarcastically and Christnia laughs into her hand; I glare at her before I turn around. She looks gorgeous, wearing a grey camisole under a baggy red sweater that slings over one shoulder. She has on skinny jeans the same color as her cammi with black converse.

"Cute outfit!" Christina looks down at herself. She wears a messy bun on top of her head with a white tank top and grey – but slim-fitting – sweat pants like the ones Tris has on last night, and black combat boots. She still has on makeup though in usual Christina fashion, making her appear put-together even though up close you can tell she rolled out of bed and threw on some mascara then walked out the door.

"Please, I have to _try _so I can look decent. You're in P.J.s with eyeliner and you look fantastic." Tris walks over sipping her coffee and stand next to me, completely not paying attention to me anyway.

"I disagree with you," I state, putting my arm around her waist. She smiles up at me and gives me a quick peck on the lips; Christina mimes throwing up.

"Okay enough PDA! Let's go!" With that Chris starts towards the door, looking behind her to see if we're coming. As soon as she looks back Tris kisses me again, more this time, and Christina slams the door. "I'll be waiting here!" She yells through the door. We laugh and walk out.

Chris agrees to walk with us after we promise we'll only hold hands. I'm not sure about Tris but I was lying. We take the stairs a few floors down – a dauntless habit, there are elevators but I've yet to see any former dauntless use them, including Amar – to where Zeke now lives. Once Christina is several steps ahead of us I brush my thumb against the top of Tris' thigh; she jumps up a bit but quickly recovers and pinches my side, hard, as some form of reprimand. She looks over at me and shoots a warning glare. I put my hands up in a mock surrender. "You know I can still see you? I _do _have peripheral vision!" Christina whips her head back frowns at me, almost replicating the look I got from Tris just a few seconds ago. I can't help but laugh at them, they both smack me in the arms.

"Do either of you know where Zeke's apartment even is?" Tris looks from me to Chris.

"Right up here," I point, "number 39-B." We stop and I bang on the door loudly, hopefully irritating his hangover. I would've yelled too but unlike upstairs where it's just Christina, Cara, Tris and I Zeke has neighbors surrounding him. Zeke opens the door, pulling on a shirt. "Prepared as usual, buddy," I say. He flicks me off but waves us in.

"Not my fault. I would be more cheerful if Miss Goody-Two-Shoes over there hadn't taken my booze!" Christina and Tris laugh, I just feel guilty. Since Uriah died he's been drinking more and more, _my fault. _Tris grabs my hand and looks at me worriedly. I shake my head; she just squeezes my hand then sits down. There are times I wish she didn't know me this well but they are far and few between. Zeke pokes his head out from the kitchen – his apartment is also much smaller. "Tobias, a word?" He puts on an odd, fake accent and walks towards his bedroom.

"I would like to say I don't enjoy having to go into your bedroom before I take a single step," I stand up. Tris kicks me in the shin and flicks her head in Zeke's direction. She may be mad at Zeke for what he did yesterday but she was also pissed I had nearly broken my best friend's nose. I follow Zeke into his bedroom and shut the door behind me, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

_**A/N: Is Zeke pissed at Tobias? Is Tobias pissed at Zeke? Come back soon to find out! Now seriously listen to me and go read the epic fanfics of Tris Ela Eaton.**_

_**I'm going to go put ice on my face...**_

_**I don't own Divergent.**_

_**Peace! \|/**_


	12. Chapter 10

_**A/N: So who thinks Four and Zeke make up? Who thinks they fight again? Ready to find out? :o**_

"I'm sorry man, I was a total ass for sucker punching you like that yesterday – drunk or not, girlfriend or not," he looks back at me and sits on his bed.

"Are you kidding me?! _You're the ass?! _Dude I _kissed _your _girlfriend _when I was _hammered! _I feel horrible! When I started to sober up and realized what I did, I did _that!" _He gestures to a fist-sized hole in his wall, he hit hard enough to shatter the plaster wall and expose the wires and pipes running beneath. I turn and gawk at Zeke. He lifts up his hand, revealing a nasty array of fresh bruises and scrapes across his knuckles. "Look, you're pissed at me – I get that – but I'm also pissed at you because along with a hangover my entire face now hurts. I vote we both call it even with this and move on. If you want I'll apologize to Tris but I can also never ever bring it up to her if you think that's best. Whatever you say," he looks extremely upset about what he did and I can't blame him, I would hate myself if I were to do something like this to his girlfriend.

"Before we get there I'll drag Chris ahead with me for a second. Tell her you're sorry and leave it at that. I don't want you to go into details and upset her or this time I'll add a concussion and a fully broken nose, not just a bruise. I agree though, you kissed her, I punched you. _However _if you bring this up and she finds it appropriate to hit you herself, I won't complain," with that we both laugh and walk out.

"Did our two favorite boys kiss and make up?" Christina jumps off the couch and smushes herself between Zeke and I, pulling us to her. Tris laughs and stands up.

"Can we just go? I'm starving and I heard a rumor about a Dauntless baker making their way here so there may even be cake today." That does it. Everyone's eyes light up and run out the door. I might not miss every part of Chicago but, damn, I missed that cake. I take one more look at Zeke as he locks his door behind him and he nods, tapping Tris on the shoulder. I grab Christina's arm and pull her forward with me, I turn back quickly looking at Tris and smile reassuringly.

"Zeke's apologizing to Tris; they'll catch up in a second. Say a word to her that I told him to apologize and not ever bring it up again, and I'll add you to the list of people I've punched," I hiss in Christina's ear when she tries to hang back for Tris. She nods her head and keeps walking, trying to pretend she doesn't notice I threatened her. "…sorry Chris, you know I didn't mean that…but-"

"Don't worry. I know you didn't mean you'll really hit me. You and Tris are both crazy about each other. She told me last n…" Her eyes widen and she looks back, Zeke and Tris are hugging, I assume they're done.

"What did you-" she sprints back towards Tris and whispers something in her ear before I can finish. Tris' eyes widen and hits Chris in the arm at what looks like a pretty nasty speed, she flinches back. Zeke walks up to me "do you know what that's about?" He shakes his head.

"That's why I don't do serious relationships man. Now come on, let those two figure out whatever that was. _You _can tell me what you guys did last night that's got you even more protective of her." _Dammit. _"Yes, my friend, I'm that good. I know _exactly _what you did; but your 'deer-in-the-headlights' look was worth acting dumb for a second," he raises his hand for a high-five but I punch him in the stomach instead.

"That wasn't about just _scoring _Zeke! That meant something to both of us! So I'm not telling you anything," he looks away sheepishly.

"Sorry. New subject – why the hell does _Cara _get the one of those pent-house suites over me?!" He looks truly offended.

"Because, dumb ass, she helped save Chicago, same with Chris. I did try and get something nicer for you but it was the best thing open; but, I did boost your name to the top of the list. So if something better opens up you'll have first dibs," with that our conversation ends because the girls are back next to us. Tris slips her hand into mine and Christina wriggles her way between Zeke and Tris, pushing Zeke to secure her spot. I can't help but laugh because apparently Chris upset Zeke's hangover. Tris pulls me ahead of them, jogging into line for breakfast. I hear Chris yelling at Zeke about being an idiot and Zeke telling her she was too rude for a chick, _bad idea, _I hear her fist contact his stomach from here. She happily joins Tris and I while Zeke recovers. Tris pops a muffin each onto the two plates in my hand, one blueberry one raspberry like usual.

"Your lovey-dovery routines make my physically ill," Christina tries to sneak a bite of Tris' muffin while she talks but Tris is quick to smack her hand away. "Hey! Sharing is caring!"

"You would know, huh girls?" _Uh oh._

Tris: I can't help but gawk at Tobias. I can't believe he would say that! "Oh, Four, bad idea; very bad idea," Zeke looks at Tobias, even he's apparently shocked at the comment. Christina gives him a look I would be worried about if I were on the receiving end. I snatch my plate from his hand and walk out of line with Christina, leaving the boys behind.

_**A/N: Stupid, stupid Four! Can you believe he would say that? *sigh* Boys, amiright? **_

_**Review/favorite/follow maybe? Also, cool new fanfic from my friend called "Experiment 28". Just put up the first chapter and it looks super cool so far. Thanks for reading!**_

_**I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT**_

_**Peace! \|/**_


	13. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Hello again! Thanks for all the great feedback guys. I've gotten a whole bunch of views! And double digits in follows, reviews, AND favorites! (yay for me!) **_

_**If you're just joining us, Tobias said something really stupid to Christina and Tris, now he's in trouble. Originally the whole fight was longer and more detailed but I wanted to keep it short and sweet here. If you want the whole thing I can make a little extra chapter thing. Let me know :p**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"You're my _best friend! _Like Zeke doesn't know?! I can't believe him!" I rant extremely angrily as we walk to our usual table. Chris sits down and I set myself next to her.

"Are you sure? You must _really _be pissed at him if you're not even going to sit next to him," she doesn't really look surprised I'm mad but I'm sure she's confused because even when we're mad at each other we still usually sit together.

"He should be glad I'm sitting near him," I grumble, taking my frustration out on my muffin. I jab my fork into it repeatedly as Tobias sits down.

About half way through eating wordlessly Tobias nudges Zeke with his shoulder and Zeke gets up. He taps Christina's shoulder, asking for her to follow his lead, she looks over at me. I nod my head once; she squeezes my hand then walks away, getting in line again I'm assuming for more coffee. "Grab me some?"

"Sure," she turns and nods then spins back on her heel walking more quickly towards line. I look him in the eye for the first time since we sat down. "_That _was a little much don't you think?" Tobias averts his gaze and I hit him in the hand. "Look at me! If you're going to be dumb enough to say something like that at least be brave enough afterwards to apologize!" I pause and think. "Look, Tobias, I shouldn't have run right to Christina last night and I'm sorry, but if you're mad about that tell _me _not her. I didn't even _say _anything! I couldn't sleep and she figured it out. I didn't tell her what you said at all either." He looks at me but still doesn't say anything. "Well?" I'm getting even angrier the longer he stays silent. I can tell he looks hurt but I wish he would just say it.

"She let it spill in the hall when Zeke apologized to you that you went by her place last night. I thought it was because you were upset or scared and I was hurt you didn't come to me first. I'm sorry I said that, it was stupid and immature. I'll apologize to her too if you want." It takes me a second to realize what he's saying. He thought I ran to Christina because I was upset?

"Why would I have been upset and then come back and done the exact same thing Tobias?" I feel bad but it doesn't make sense.

"I don't know! This is all new to me! In my two years of being Dauntless I went on one real date – that didn't end well. I have no idea what you were thinking when you went to Christina's and I was afraid it was for some terrible reason!" I grab both his hands.

"Tobias, you are one of the most ridiculous people I have _ever _met, so it's a good thing I fell in love with you before I realized that." I smile at him, at that moment I guess Zeke and Christina thought we were OK after I took his hands and they sit back down. Zeke hands Tobias another muffin and Christina passes me a cup of coffee. "Christina you're the only person on Earth that likes black coffee."

"I don't know how you drink your coffee! You didn't tell me so I wing'ed it," Chris tries to defend herself. I try to stand to grab my usual cream and sugar but before I can Tobias lets go of my hands and walks off, my coffee in his hand, I smile. "I'm going to assume _that _look means you made up?" I just throw a big crumb at her head.

"Well," Zeke says, standing up after shoving half of his muffin in his mouth; the rest of his words come out garbled from food. "'His 'as fuh," he pauses and appears to struggle to swallow the rest of his food.

Chris looks from me to Tobias. "Did you get that?" Zeke rolls his eyes.

"I _think _it was _supposed _to be 'this has been fun' but honestly that's just my best guess. I'm not even completely sure it was in English," I reply. Tobias laughs into his hand and Zeke smacks him in the head, causing him to spill his coffee. Chris and I jump up, Christina yells at the two boys.

"Hey! You almost got that on us! Do you know how hard it is to get coffee out of clothes?!" They both shake their heads, clueless, I sigh.

"Well if I stain clothes I usually just either throw them out or asked my mom to clean them out. Now though, I'm responsible. I don't ask my _mommy _to clean clothes anymore. I just ask her how to now," he crosses his arm in front of his chest and looks up triumphantly. Even Tobias rolls his eyes at that.

"Whatever Zeke, Tris we still have stuff to unpack. Plus, I promised you that we could go find stuff to decorate," Tobias stands up and reaches out his hand for me to take. I smile while Christina gawks; I'm assuming she's shocked I'm going to go shop.

"Wait! The almighty Tris is going _shopping?!" _Chris continues her sarcastic facial expressions. Tobias rolls his eyes and pulls me up, I wave at Zeke and Christina as we leave.

_**A/N: Lame place to end I know but not every chapter can be a cliffhanger right? There has to be at least one happy chapter end every once in awhile or you just go crazy. Thanks for reading! Review or PM me your thoughts, favorite and follow if you're feeling generous! And as always-**_

_**PEACE! \|/**_


	14. Chapter 12

_**Hello once again. We now have over 3k views (which is **__**awesome**__**) and plenty of followers and favorite-rs but only a handful of you guys have reviewed. I don't wanna be that person that begs for attention or whatever but just let me know you're reading! :)**_

_**Any who this chapter has a time-skip and I don't feel like writing an A/N in the middle of my chapter so I will say it now. The time skip is because I didn't feel like writing about a shopping trip and stuff. Besides there's good stuff to get to! And I'm excited! **_

_**Enjoy!**_

"I'm thinking a red and black kinda theme. I know we don't live in Chicago and we're not _really _Dauntless anymore but I think part of us should stay, you know?" I hadn't talked about my ideas at all on the way here because, honestly, I didn't want to plan that much. I wanted to do something but I wasn't going to obsess. Tobias nods his head and unlocks the door. As he goes to open the door Cara walks out of her apartment, still mostly asleep.

"Guys? Hey what're you up to?" She yawns loudly, making it obvious she had just woke up.

"You do realize it's pretty late to just be waking up?" Tobias goes on his usual ritual of teasing Cara about her difficulties in the morning. I sigh and lean against the wall.

"That doesn't answer my question you ass," Cara locks her door and stretches out, glaring at Tobias.

"We're going out to get stuff for the apartment. Just basics like real coffee and food," I answer before Tobias does and I give him a look to shut up. "You going down for breakfast?"

"If I don't fall asleep in the elevator first; they have some bad coffee down there but at least it has some caffeine. Hey, if I give you a ten will you pick me up some good stuff too?" She reaches into her back pocket grabbing her wallet.

"Sure. Anything specific or just drinkable and caffeinated?"

"Drinkable and caffeinated; don't short-change me on decaf shit." She hands me the ten dollars and says her goodbyes. Tobias and I walk into the apartment and sit on the couch to watch T.V. for a few minutes before we leave. He finds some show about cooking and a crazy, mean head chef.

"So what did you and Zeke talk about?" I ask, grabbing his hand.

"I apologized for punching him and he apologized for trying to score with my girlfriend," he tells me, only paying half attention. "Apparently when he started to sober up he got so pissed he put a hole in his wall."

I look at him. "He did that because of what happened? I thought he just fell or something. I didn't think he was so upset with himself. I mean, he said he was sorry on our way to breakfast but wow…"

Tobias: She feels guilty. _He _kissed her, _I _punched _him, _and _she _feels _guilty? _I turn towards her. "Tris look at me, what happened was _not _your fault, okay? Zeke was drunk I was high-strung. All you did was stand there while _he _tried to make out with _you _and then _I _hit him. Tris you didn't do anything and you have nothing to do feel bad about." I take a deep breath and force her to sit on the couch facing me, make her look into my eyes. "Zeke was still a little drunk when he did that. If he were fully sober I'm sure he wouldn't have done that. Please, for my sake and yours don't feel bad about the stupid shit Zeke has done." She still looks upset but the grief that wrapped around her a second ago seems to lessen. I decide I _really _don't care about red and black throw pillows. "Do we have to go buy stuff or can we sit here and watch T.V.?"

"Fine. But I get to decide what we watch!" She grabs the remote and starts changing the channel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**doop! page break!**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tris: "Tobias," I say.

"Hm-mm," He grunts, shaking his head. I laugh.

"Come on, Christina wants to come over before dinner to see what decorating we did. Unless _you _want to explain to her why we didn't do that, we have to go." He jumps up off the couch and grabs his keys and wallet. I turn the T.V. off, stretch out my legs, and stand up, walking towards the kitchen.

"Don't we need to go?"

"After I get a drink! I'm thirtsy." I rummage through the fridge for a minute and find a Pepsi. "Want a sip?" He wrinkles his nose and sticks his tognue out. "I seriously don't understand how you don't like these." I open it, take a giant drink, twist the cap back on, and put it back. I move slowly on purpose and he starts to pretend to pout like a little kid.

"Let's gooo!"

"Fine, fine! I'm coming." I put my shoes on and we walk out.

I grab his hand and we walk out the door. Cara is just walking down the hallway as we leave.

"Hey did you get the coffee?" She's now alert and awake. I'm surprised she remembered our conversation with how out of it she was earlier.

"No, we ended up watching some weird show for awhile. We're on our way now if you still want us to pick it up." Tobias replies before I can and he's surprisingly nice and non-defensive about what we were doing. Though it was a total lie.

"Yea, sure. I'm trying to set my T.V. up still. Can you help when you get a chance Four?" I still feel odd when people call him Four. Everyone knows his real name but they all respect him enough to not use it, understanding how badly he didn't want the secret out.

"I can come do it now before we leave. It take two seconds when you know how." He teases her in regular Tobias fashion.

"Sure," she tosses her key at him. "Go fix it. I have to steal your girlfriend here for a second anyway." I blush when she calls me his girlfriend but she just kisses me on the cheek and jogs across the hall to Cara's apartment. She turns to face me as he shuts the door behind him.

"What's u-" Before I can finish she's talking again.

"Last night! Was it awesome? Four was so weird yesterday before you guys left. And I heard he punched Zeke! Talk!"

"Okay, first off, yes he punched Zeke. He was hammered and tried to make a move on me and got so angry. I was pissed too and if he hadn't I would've nailed Zeke in the face myself. Anyway I'm _so _not telling you about last night! I didn't even tell Chris all the details. What makes you so special?"

"Ugh! Why won't you tell me? You owe me anyway for killing my brother!" _That _knocked the wind out of me. I put my hands to my stomach and Cara's eyes widen as she realizes what she says. Tobias picks that moment to walk out.

"What happened?" He jogs over to me and wraps an arm around my shoulder, looking from me to Cara.

"Nothing," I say. "Let's just go."

_**A/N: Fun story- when I wrote that I actually wasn't paying a lot of attention and then I wrote it and I was like 'woa.' and that's when I decided to start publishing this! **_

_**So what do you think? Cliff hanger right? Let's see some reviews please?! :p**_

_**Thanks for reading hoped you like! Favorite/follow if you liked and if you feel really generous maybe share? :o **_

_**I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT**_

_**Peace! \|/**_


	15. Chapter 13

_**A/N: So there might be some typos in this one because I did some serious training/rehearsing today cause I have a big performance coming up and my fingers don't seem to be functioning properly. (20 points to whoever guesses what I was training for. Hint: it's in the username) Anyways my point is don't be that person who corrects every minor detail in the story because noboy likes that person.**_

_**If you missed last night's chapter it's too much to recap in an A/N so go read it. Major cliff-hanger yesterday and one today :O**_

_**Enjoy friends! 3**_

I turn to leave and Tobias gives Cara a wary look. She still stands, staring at the wall. We turn down an empty hall and Tobias turns and looks at me, my back against the wall. I burst into tears immediately and he wraps me up in his arms. "Tris hey what happened? What's wrong?" He rubs my back with one hand and supports me up with the other, my legs completely giving out. He sits down with me in his lap, still with both arms around me tightly. "What did she do?" His voice starts to turn cold, angry, and very protective. I try to take a deep breath but it catches in my throat and I sob again. "It's alright, Tris. Shhh…It's alright. I'm right here." I bury me head in his shoulder for several minutes until I calm down a little, the whole time Tobias whispers comforting things in my ear. "Just tell me what happened, it's alright." I pull my head up and look down at my legs.

"She asked about last night…I didn't want to talk about it…she said I owed her…" I start to break down again and take a deep breath. Tobias lifts my chin up and looks in my eyes and I start to calm down enough to continue. I look right back down. "She…she said I owed her…because…because I… killed her brother." I finish barely whispering, hoping he doesn't hear, but he does. His entire body goes rigid and his jaw clenches, furious. I collapse again and start crying even more after having to say it. He keeps stroking my hair and back, trying to calm both of us down now. I hear footsteps after a few minutes.

"Four what the hell did you do to her?!" Chris stomps down the hall, sounding pissed and worried.

"It wasn't me, Chris…" Tobias says, his voice still distant and upset.

"Then who did it?" I can't open my eyes or lift my head. I listen to Tobias's heart as he tells her and it starts to pick up.

"Cara told her that she owed her for killing Will." His heart rate speeds up but he seems to hide it well, still stroking my back the same pace, his voice staying even.

"What?! No she didn't…" her voice trails as she leaves, I assume she's going after Cara. I shake my head _no._

"Hey, Chris, wait! Come on, get back here." He stops, I assume he's waiting for her to get back. "She looked really upset too when we left, I'm sure she feels terrible too." Obviously that was him talking for me. He wouldn't say something like that.

"Yea she's gonna feel a lot worse soon." Her voice sounds as angry as Tobias's.

"No, Chris…" I turn my head but don't move much, not wanting Tobias to take his hand away. "Give her a chance to apologize before you flip out." I reach into my pocket for the money Cara gave me earlier. "Give this to her. Tell her we're giving it back. Don't say anything else, alright?" I look at her and I feel tears building inside me again. Chris nods her head, tensely, and takes the ten dollars. She heads down the hall and Tobias kisses my head. He sits me down next to him and I lean my head on his shoulder. My fingers intertwine with his; I hear Chris knock on Cara's door and tell her it was from Tobias, followed quickly by the door slamming shut again. Chris comes back down the hall and sits next to me.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Chris asks.

"No," I say glumly.

"Chris, I still need to go get food. Wanna hang at our place while I go? Unless you want to tag along, Tris?" Christina has an arm around my should and Tobias has an arm around my waist. All I can feel is the guilt, knowing I don't deserve people like this loving me.

"No, Chris and I will go hang out. Remember some Pepsi?" Tobias squeezes me to him tight and stands up, extending a hand out to me and helps to pull me up. Christina spring up next to me and grabs my hand.

"OK, we'll be at your place. Don't ask questions if she falls asleep and things are rummaged through," she winks at Tobias and his face reddens. I lean over and give Tobias a hug and a kiss, he holds me tight for a second, then he turns and walks towards the elevators. Chris drags me to my apartment and pushes me towards the couch. She flips the T.V. on and goes into the kitchen, presumably looking for food. "Pepsi, sweet! Is this popcorn for sharing? How many of these beef jerky sticks would be an appropriate amount to take?" Dear God Chris was a vacuum when it came to snacking, she always has been.

"Go ahead! He's going to the store anyways it isn't like you're going to starve us. But if you drink the last of my Pepsi before he gets back I will drop you out the window." I warn her but she just laughs. "How do you eat this much and stay _that _skinny?" I cross my arms and turn away from her as she comes in with two bottles of sodapop, an entire bowl of popcorn, and half a pack of beef jerky.

"Are you kidding? You're exactly like me. You could eat everything on this table right beside me and neither of us would gain permanent weight. Metabolism is a beautiful thing!" She tosses a handful of popcorn in her mouth and I take one of the drinks she has sitting next to her. Chris starts to flip through channels until we find some show about crazy and evil women getting married. I decide to see what time it's on and see if I can get Tobias to actually watch. After about forty minutes I start to wonder where Tobias is. Christina goes to fill up the popcorn. "Would you relax? Guys get scared and confused in grocery stores when they're alone. He'll be home soon! If you accepted a _phone," _she waves hers around for emphasis. "You could ask him!" She turns around again, determined to find more snacks. I sit watching commercials about everything from kid's toys to hardware supplies and wonder who listens to these things and believes them. "Tris did you _see _this?!" I can't see what she's looking at but her face looks shocked and excited at the same time.

"What?" I stand up, walking towards the kitchen.

She slams whatever she was looking at; I didn't get a chance to see which drawer she was gawking into. "Oh, nothing; I thought it was broken or something but turns out I was pushing to the side a little too much. Don't worry about it. I'll be right back in." She plasters on a seriously fake smile and pretends to look for something in a cupboard.

_**A/N: Woa! What was Chris looking at? Where's Tobais? Who knows! (I do, but I'm not telling yet!)**_

_**If you like it review, favorite, follow! If you REALLY like it maybe you can share if with your fwiends! It would make me love you FIVEever! (that's even more than forever)**_

_**I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT**_

_**Peace! \|/**_


	16. Chapter 14

_**A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating but I was at a circus camp! (I'm a mega circus-nerd...) While we were there we weren't allowed to use laptops or anything. We couldn't have our phones with us during the day either. If we wanted to take pictures we had to use a camera. But I learned some really cool new things like some new contortion tricks, I started on the aerial cube, worked on some new duo trapeze tricks, and even started to work with FIRE *insert evil laugh***_

_**So I'm sure plenty of you know what Christina saw at Tris and Tobias's place. It wasn't that much suspense but it was something right? So here is the new chapter and I should be back on track with publishing!**_

Tobias: I walk quickly to Zeke's apartment. He should be back with it by now. I hear my new phone make a weird noise and I waste a solid three minutes trying to unlock it.

_**A/N: This is a text conversation between Tobias (T) and Christina (C)**_

C: What is this under your sink?

T: What do you mean?

C: THE BOX hidden under your sink! It looks like it holds jewelry…like a ring…is there something you're hiding?

T: Talk about it later. Not what you think!

C: Fine. Later. But I call bullshit! It's totally what I think! Don't worry I'm not gonna tell Tris.

_**A/N: end text conversation...**_

Great. I shove my phone into my pocket as Zeke walks out of the elevators with a brown bag in his hand. He grips it so hard his knuckles are white. "Dude, I'm supposed to be the nervous wreck not you." He unlocks his door and walks in without saying a word. "And hello to you to," I say sarcastically.

"Four, what the hell?! I thought I was going to be picking up a necklace or a bracelet as a surprise…but this?!" He shoves the bag into my chest and I grab it carefully, hoping he didn't damage it. "That is something you talk to your best friend about first! Did it even cross your mind to come talk to me?" I sit on the couch waiting for a gap in his rant so I could talk.

"ZEKE!" He stops and looks at me, he looks almost worried. "What the hell? Of course I was going to tell you! I bought this now because it's a limited edition and something Tris would love. Even if I don't do it for years I'll have something I know she'll like. So zip it alright?"

"So you're saying there's no 9 month time crunch here?"

"Zeke!" I throw a pillow at his face but he catches it and laughs.

"Is that what you were worried about? That I got her pregnant and we were doing a good ol' wedlock?" I can't help but laugh. He punches me in the arm.

"Dude, Christina told me about how Tris was obsessed when they went in and she saw it. She also said it was only being sold this month. So, yes, I bought an engagement ring. But I'm not proposing right now." I can't believe Zeke would think like that.

Zeke opens his mouth like he's going to say something, closes it, then starts again. "But why not now?"

"Because there's no 'nine month rush'" I put air quotes around the last part.

"Yea, okay, there's no gun up to your head about it. But think of it this way. She needs you now more than ever right? So why not?" His eyes start to glow like they always do when he gives an argument where won't take no for an answer. I groan internally, awaiting the torture. "Well?" He actually wants to hear someone's idea…

"Well…" I don't know what to say about it. "Well, it's a good idea. But you know her. This could totally blow up and tear us apart because I rushed things."

"Yea, sure, what was that you did earlier today?" He raises his eyebrows at me.

"How'd you know that?!"

"I have a buddy who works at the store you bought all those gifts from. Dude, listen. You two were literally meant to be together. You are each other's only family now basically. Now more than ever she's going to need more than a friend from someone and you do too."

"You're right…" I trail off, thinking more and more about it.

"And, of cour – wait what? Did you say I'm right?" His eyes widen. He only half-believed his own half-ass theory.

"No, you're right. We fit together too well. We both need someone and we both need each other. So why not do both for one another. But how am I supposed to pull this off? There's no way in hell Cara can help. Don't ask. And Chris is a giant gossip."

"Unless Cara feels sorry for what she did, helps us plan this, Tris is so happy she forgives?" Zeke was definitely going to be planning this.

"Since when did you become a wedding planner Zeke?" He throws a dirty shirt at me. "Good idea though. I have to go intercept Christina before she leaks something to Tris. Keep that here," I toss the bag at him, "because she'll find it eventually at our place." He nods.

"Good luck man!" I wave behind without looking back and sprint up the stairs, not in the mood to wait on the elevator.

"Hey Tris." I wink at her when Chris isn't looking and she blushes. "Chris can I steal you for two seconds?"

"Sure?" She puts her shoes on and we walk down the hallway away from the door. "THAT WAS AN ENGAGEMENT RING" she hisses.

"No, it is not, in fact, an engagement right. It's my great grandmother's wedding band." I shove my hands in my pockets and stare at a spot on the wall right behind her.

"So you're gonna do it?" Chris looks so excited that I think there's a chance she's going to run and tell Tris right now.

"Yes…no…maybe…I have no idea!" I run my hands through my hair and pace a circle in the hall before I stop again and look at her. "Tris really needs someone right now. That someone can be me right? But what if I'm not what she actually needs? What if we're meant to be boyfriend and girlfriend and nothing else? What if my doing this scares her too much and she totally loses it? What if I lose her because of this?"

"Four!" I stop pacing and clench my jaw against the feelings trying to come forward. I can't believe I just said all that to her. "I don't think you get it. If she were to lose even a tiny piece of you because you don't have the sack to ask her, she'd fall apart. And I know you two are trying to be totally honest so she'll know if you're lying about something or hiding something. And are you really scared that she'll say no? Let me tell you a story. Remember the day you pulled her off the net?" _Like I would forget, _I nod my head and crouch down on the floor, she does the same. "I remember the two of us walking down that nasty, dark hallway and she couldn't take her eyes off you…even though she couldn't see you. And it wasn't in a way like 'he's hot' it was pure fascination with you. Even to this day the way she looks at you…you'd be stupid to not put a ring on that." She stands up and walks away, leaving me alone with my thoughts. I think back to my fear landscape when I became Marcus. That was my real panic with this. _What if I turn into him? _I shake the thought from my head and get up, pulling my phone out of my pocket. I send a text to Zeke: _just got my ass chewed out by Chris about it. Still don't know what to do…_

_**A/N: What do you guys think? Should he do it? PM me some ideas because I'm still not totally sure. I know this is going to be a pretty long fanfic so I don't want to do something and get stuck halfway through it. I have a lot of content written for you guys! Hope you enjoyed! **_

_**Also, please don't put story ideas in the comments. I want it to be a surprise to everyone possible! But of course review anything else! And if you like it favorite and follow! Oh and of course if you **__**really **__**like it you could always share with your buddies maybe? ;***_

_**I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT**_

_**Peace! \|/**_


	17. Chapter 15

_**A/N: Hello all! How's we doin? ;***_

_**Thanks for all the kind words! I've gotten some really awesome reviews and PMs and gained a whole bunch of faves and follows. You guys are the best! **_

I open the door and Tris is putting on her running shoes. "What's up?" She looks up at me and her ponytail flicks her in the face. I chuckles and she makes a face at me.

"I'm gonna go for a run, clear my head a little." She stands up and bounces on her feet a few times then starts putting on a jacket.

"OK. I'll get some dinner ready while you're gone. How long do you think you're going to be?"

"An hour tops," she glances at me through stretches. She opens the door and looks back at me, smiling. "Goodbye Tobias, love you." She closes the door before I can reply. I walk into the kitchen to see what I can make with my limited cooking skills.

Tris: I don't know why I did that. Tobias and I aren't that couple that throws the word around like that. I push the thought away, shove my phone into my pocket tightly so it won't fall out and head outside. I see Peter standing near the old statue, it doesn't have water anymore and the stone is gone but the stand still sits there, they didn't want to waste time taking it down when there were people to take care of. I get a sour taste in my mouth as he waves at me and smiles. "Hi Tris!"

I get a sour taste in my mouth but smile. "Hey Peter, how's it goin?"

"Pretty good," he has an odd look in his eye; I blame it on his memory loss. "Just hanging around, looking at stuff. Where are you off to?"

It makes my skin crawl. He might not remember what happened but I do… "Oh, I'm just going out for an evening run. I haven't had time to exercise like I've wanted to since we got here."

He nods his head like he can sympathize with what I'm saying. "Well I won't keep you. Be safe out there the roads can get uneven."

"Yea, I'll keep that in mind. Bye Peter." He grunts and turns in the other direction, I walk away quickly, fighting not to scream.

**_A/N: In this part there's texting. "TO" is Tobias and "TR" is Tris._**

_Bing! _I stop, panting for breath, and check my phone. There's a text from Tobias.

_TO: 'Hey I decided I wouldn't torture us with my cooking. I ordered some burgers and fries.'_

Nice.

_TR: Sounds good. I'll be home in 10 then._

_TO: OK._

I turn around, jogging towards the apartments, about a block away from the compound. I feel a sharp pain in my head. That's all I remember.

I wake up, sitting on cold concrete, I feel like my head is exploding. I hear my pulse in my ears and fight to keep my eyes open.

"She's awake." My entire body tenses. _Peter._

"What…" I can't muster the energy to finish the sentence.

"What happened? I clubbed you with a pipe while you were running." He smiles. "I have to say, you looked so peaceful when you were unconscious. Too bad I can't see that face again. See, I _would _knock you back out and wait until your little boy toy starts calling, wondering where you are, but that's not _fun _for me."

I keep repeating the same thing in my head over and over again._ Control the situation. Gain control. Don't let him control this._ I push the thought of pain out of my head. "Then what's fun for you Peter?" If I play along he won't catch on. _Act scared. Pretend you're afraid. Make him think you're worried. _I pretend to flinch when he starts to talk again.

"What's fun for me? Your pain. So glad you asked. I did this to get answers. I remember taking the memory serum, I remember I took it on purpose. And I don't remember almost anything. I do, however, remember _you _my dear girl. I can't recall exactly why but I _know _it was you who destroyed me when the factions still existed. I'm absolutely sure it was you. I'm doing this to get answers from you." I don't fight him when he loops chain around my arms, restraining me to the wall, I look scared. _Let him think he's in control._

"I thought the serum didn't work that way." I play dumb. I give him every false sense of security that I can. He moves around, grabbing another length of chain, this one he starts to work around my feet. _Wait, wait, wait, wait. _He reaches across me to grab something and his head is six inches above my knee. _Now. _I bring my knee up as hard as I can, connecting straight with his nose and A sharp pain I can only assume is his teeth tear into my upper shin. I hear a crunch and he screams, jumping back. He didn't connect the chain to the wall all the way yet so I start to tug at my arms while he lies on the ground. He holds his face in one hand and reaches onto the table with the other. I have no idea what he grabs, I'm too focused on trying to get ready to fight, I look and see he grabbed a knife. I try and kick him but he stomps on my ankles, I feel the bones buckle and crack under the pressure. I scream against my teeth. I can't lift my legs up enough to kick him and my arms are still tied. I decide the safest thing is to curl up and protect my stomach. I pull my arms as close to myself as I can and bring my legs up, the pain is so bad black dots swim in my vision. I see him bring the knife up, ready to strike.

"Tris!" I figure vaguely similar to Tobias comes into the corner of my vision, I try to call out to him but before I can a new pain materializes in my side, like a streak of lightning running through me, I scream as I black out.

_**A/N: Woa! Hol' up wait a minute! What happens? :O**_

_**Guess you'll have to come back to find out...that means it'll probably be a good idea to favorite or follow...*hint hint, wink wink***_

_**Thank you and see you soon! :)**_

_**I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT**_


End file.
